


Making a New Friend and Getting Advice

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Chloe goes to Beca’s dorm room looking for Beca but ends up talking to Kimmy Jin instead. Kimmy Jin figures out Chloe has feelings for Beca and gives the redhead advice on how to let Beca know.





	Making a New Friend and Getting Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from turtled55; I hope I did your prompt justice and that you enjoy it.

Chloe was frustrated and a little aggravated, she had been searching the Barden campus for her best friend Beca for over an hour now. 

They were supposed to meet this morning for coffee in the quad but Chloe had overslept. She had tried calling the brunette to no avail so she decided to just try to find her, after all the campus was only so big and Beca had a tendency to hang out in all of the same places. How hard could she be to find? 

Turns out the answer to that question was very.

Obviously she started with the quad first thinking maybe Beca had waited for her. When the brunette wasn’t there she decided to try the radio station. Beca could usually be found there stacking cds or talking to Luke about playing her music. After finding the radio station empty of any familiar faces she then decided to try the grassy knoll with the big shade tree Beca liked to sit under while mixing music. No luck again. Damn.

About ready to give up Chloe decided to give Beca’s dorm room a shot. Beca was hardly ever there because her and her roommate Kimmy Jin never really got along. 

Chloe never really understood why the roommates never got along. They both seemed cool to her. Not that she knew much about Kimmy Jin. She never stayed around when Chloe or any of the other Bella’s showed up to visit Beca, but Chloe just figured that was because she was the kind of girl who enjoyed peace and quiet.

After knocking on Beca’s dorm room door, Chloe fidgeted nervously bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. When the door swung open she was face to face with a very pissed off looking Kimmy Jin.

Chloe put on her biggest brightest smile in an attempt to try to soften Kimmy Jin up a little.

“Ugh it’s you, she’s not here.” Kimmy Jin said as she tried to close the door in Chloe’s face.

Chloe put her foot between the door and the doorway easing her way into the room.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Beca and I had plans this morning and I overslept. I tried calling her, and I looked for her in all of her usual places and I was just really wanting to see her.” Chloe said kind of starting to lose it a little. As frustrated as she was that she couldn’t find Beca.

“Okay first of all come on in,” Kimmy Jin said sarcastically pulling Chloe into the room by her elbow so she could shut the door behind them. “Secondly calm down. She didn’t tell me where she was going, we aren’t exactly friends, however I’m sure she’ll be back soon it’s almost her nap time I’m sure.” 

“Do you mind if I wait around for awhile and see if she shows up?” Chloe asked as she sat on the foot of Beca’s unmade bed. 

“Whatever,” Kimmy Jin said as she went back to work on whatever papers were in front of her on her desk.

Chloe found it hard to keep quiet and after about thirty minutes she started to get antsy. Throwing herself back on Beca’s bed and letting out a loud huff.

Kimmy Jin decided to take pity on the obnoxious redhead, she seemed nice enough anyway, and decided to engage her in conversation.

“So you and Snarkypants hang out a lot, are you two an item or…?” Kimmy Jin asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh gosh no...me and Beca...a couple? Haha that’s so funny.” Chloe said trying not to seem as flustered as she was.

“Oh I see, you want to be a thing. So does she not want to be a thing or does she not know you want to?” Kimmy Jin asked now genuinely confused since she really thought Beca and Chloe were an item.

“Well full disclosure I want to be with her so bad. And I’ve given her hints, but she just doesn’t get it. Either that or she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings by turning me down so she’s ignoring me hoping I’ll eventually give up.” Chloe sighed, talking about her feelings for Beca always gave the redhead anxiety.

“I honestly don’t think she gets it, because I see her when you come around and she’s always very happy to see you. It’s kind of gross actually.” Kimmy Jin said pulling a disgusted face.

“Well how can I find out for sure without scaring her off? I mean I love Beca, but she’s my best friend too. I don’t think I’m ready to lose her completely.” Chloe shrugged and ran her fingers through her curls pulling slightly on the ends as she did when she was nervous.

“I think you just need to talk to her, I’m telling you she likes you too. I think she is just awkward and too scared to make the first move.” Kimmy Jin stated.

“You know I realize that seems like such an obvious thing to do, but when the person you’re crazy about is also your best friend it makes you a little more cautious of taking that next step. I appreciate the advice though, who knows it might just work.” Chloe laughed.

Both girls looked up as the door to the dorm room busted open.

Beca was holding a styrofoam coffee cup in her hand and looked a mess. At first she looked shocked to see Chloe, and then she just looked relieved.

“God Chloe, where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you dude. When you didn’t show up for coffee I figured you overslept again so I was going to bring the coffee to you, but obviously you weren’t there.” Beca said as she made her way into the room and over to her bed where she greeted Chloe with an awkward hug and the cold cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry Becs, once I realized I had overslept, I started looking for you. I guess we just missed each other.” Chloe said as she hugged Beca back.

“Do you want to go to lunch? I was thinking maybe we could talk.” Chloe said as she stood up from Beca’s bed.

“Yeah sure thing Chlo, let me just clean up a bit.” Beca said already fixing her hair and digging through her laundry basket for her cleanest dirty shirt.

Chloe rolled her eyes to Kimmy Jin both of them giggling at Beca’s messiness. 

Once Beca was ready Chloe grabbed her hand, but stopped just as they were about to walk out of the room.

“Thanks for the advice Kimmy Jin, I hope I’ll be seeing you around a lot more.” Chloe said as she shot Kimmy Jin a wink over her shoulder.

Kimmy Jin just waved them off before mumbling to herself about how those two better sort out their shit because they were interrupting her fantasy league.


End file.
